Stitches
by RaihnSage
Summary: The day started as a happy day, but it ended with tears and pain, ShizNat. THIS IS NOT A SAD FIC, IT'S PURE POINTLESS FLUFF. IT'S A HAPPY STORY WITH A HAPPY ENDING! please R & R


Disclaimer: Mai-HiME, blah, blah, blah…

**Disclaimer**: Mai-HiME, blah, blah, blah…

**A\N**: enjoy this pointless fluff of our beloved ShizNat

Natsuki woke up with a playful mood that morning; she left the bedroom with a smile on her face and went directly to the kitchen.

"Ara, why is Natsuki smiling? I thought she hated mornings?" Shizuru asked her happy girlfriend

"I don't know, I just… whoa! Is that a mayo cake?" Natsuki looked at the cake her girlfriend was making

"Yeah"

"Can I eat it now?"

"Ara, Natsuki is too impatient the cake is not finished yet"

"But I'll be able to eat it today, ne?"

"Only if Natsuki was a good girl"

"Mou! I'm always a good girl!" Natsuki protested biting on her mayo sandwich.

After breakfast, Natsuki decided to tease Shizuru, but on her own way, she opened the cupboard and took Shizuru's new tea, but she was caught.

"Natsuki, put it back inside"

"Iie"

"Natsuki"

"If you want it, come and get it"

"If this is what Natsuki wants"

Natsuki took off running in the living room, she knew that Shizuru can't run fast, but she was wrong!

She was having a hard time trying to get away from Shizuru, so she decided to pull a stunt, she planned on jumping on the couch, then she'll land on the coffee table, then she'll head to the kitchen, and leave through the window to the living room again, she smirked as she secured her plan, but, since when did her plans work successfully?

As soon as she jumped on the couch, she tripped on some cushions, and fell head first on the coffee table.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru went to Natsuki's side

"D…Don't worry Shizuru, I'm fine" truth is, she's lying, her head is killing her, and she was finding it hard to prevent herself from crying in pain

"Natsuki, you're not ok, you're bleeding!"

"Nani?" Natsuki put her hand on her head, and when she retrieved it,

"Holly crap! That's a lot of blood!!" she yelled

"Natsuki, calm down" shizuru brought a towel and wiped the blood away, but Natsuki's head kept bleeding.

"Shizuru, why is there so much blood?" Natsuki asked seeing that the white towel was red now, and her head showed no sign of stopping the bleeding.

''I think that you've opened your head, we'll have to go to the hospital"

**In The Hospital:**

When they arrived at the ER a nurse took a look at Natsuki's wound

"She'll need stitches, the doctor shall be here soon" with that, the nurse left the room.

"Shizuru, I don't wanna have stitches"

"We don't have any other choice, Natsuki"

"But it's gonna hurt"

"You'll have to bear with it" Shizuru said with a reassuring smile

"You'll be here with me, right?"

"I'll never leave your side…" she was interrupted with the door opening and the doctor came in.

"Don't worry Kuga-san, this won't take long" with that he started preparing his tools and he began working on his patient.

Shizuru was holding Natsuki's hand during the whole process, Natsuki was trying her best not to make any sound, but the pain was too much for her, she felt tears falling from her eyes.

Shizuru knew that her girl was in great pain, but all she could do was holding her hand.

She felt Natsuki tremble, and when she looked at her face, she felt her heart sinking, Natsuki tried to relax a little, but she couldn't with all the pain she was going through.

The doctor finished stitching Natsuki's head, and then he wiped the blood from the wound.

"I need to see you after 1 week, Kuga-san, to remove the stitches" he said, and then he excused himself.

By this time, Shizuru was hugging her crying girl

"It's over Natsuki"

"But it still hurts!" Natsuki cried.

The door opened again and a nurse came in and gave Natsuki a shot to prevent infection. After that, they went back home.

A few hours later Natsuki was lying down on the couch of their apartment, she was still upset about what happened earlier, not to mention that her arm started to hurt her soon after they got home.

Shizuru decided that this is the right time to feed her girl some of the mayo cake she made earlier, she went to the kitchen, and cut a slice of the cake and placed it in a plate, then she went to the sad girl in the living room.

"Natsuki should cheer up a little; the unpleasant hospital visit is long forgotten now"

"Humph" Natsuki grumbled and turned to her side, facing the back of the couch

"Ara, if Natsuki is that upset, then I shall throw the mayo cake in the trash"

"Mayo cake?" Natsuki raised her head, she had totally forgot about the mayo cake that Shizuru made this morning

"You want it?" Shizuru asked taking a seat next to Natsuki, Natsuki nodded her head

Shizuru went to the kitchen, she cut a slice of the cake and put it on a plate, then she went back to the living room, she took a seat next to Natsuki's side

"Say ahhh" Shizuru said

Natsuki glared at her

"You said that you want to eat it, right?" Shizuru asked

"Still, I can feed myself!"

"But I thought that Natsuki's arm still hurts?"

"It still hurts!"

"Then I shall feed my Natsuki so that she won't be in any extra pain, oh, and I shall give her a bath too"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Ara? But I saw Natsuki naked before"

"That's different!" Natsuki said with a red face

"Ara, why is Natsuki blushing? Was she thinking about something ho…?

"Iie! I wasn't thinking about anything! You're the one that saying weird stuff!"

"Ara, but as I remember, I said that I saw Natsuki naked before, then Natsuki was having one of her cute blushes, what was she thinking about?" Shizuru said with innocence

"I wasn't thinking anything; I can manage to take a bath by myself"

"So, Natsuki is refusing my help?" Shizuru asked with a hurt voice, and tears in her eyes

"No, I don't refuse it! Fine, you can feed me" Natsuki blushed, but Shizuru was still looking hurt

"Only that?" Shizuru asked hoping that Natsuki will take the hint

"And you can give me a bath" Natsuki said in a low voice that didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru, but she wanted to tease her girl a little more

"What was that?" she asked

"I SAID, YOU CAN GIVE ME THE DAMN BATH!" Natsuki yelled with a red face yet again

"Ookini, now, say ahhh"

Natsuki had no choice but to abide to her girlfriends wishes. The cake was soon gone, but Natsuki knew that there was more in the fridge

"I want more" she told Shizuru

"Ara, that was enough Natsuki, no more mayo cake for tonight"

"But…"

"No buts, now come on, it's time for your bath"

"Fine, fine"

In the bathroom, shizuru was filling the tub with hot water, while Natsuki was standing next to her, when the tub was full enough; Shizuru looked at the girl next to her

"Take your clothes off"

"Why?"

"Ara, is Natsuki thinking of taking a bath with her clothes on?

"Oh, but it's embarrassing!" Natsuki said as her face went red

"come on now, it's not that embarrassing" Shizuru said as she started to strip Natsuki, who was about to protest, but Shizuru has already put her in the tub, all protests died in Natsuki's mouth as she relaxed in the hot water.

After the shower, Shizuru went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, the dinner wasn't quiet at all, Natsuki kept complaining about her head, and she wouldn't let Shizuru feed her properly

"Ara, Natsuki should stop moving a lot if she doesn't want her head to hurt"

"This is exactly why I can't rest!" Natsuki said with her hands on both sides of her head.

After dinner, Shizuru gave Natsuki some pain killers, she hated to see her girl in such a state, they went to bed, Shizuru wrapped on arm around her girls waist, before she closed her eyes, she heard Natsuki say

"Mayo cake…" Natsuki murmured with a dreamy look on her face

"Ara! What is Natsuki thinking about?"

"Nani…? Oi, Shizuru, what's with that look on your face?"

"Natsuki should watch what she's saying"

"Wha…" then it hit her

"Shizuru! Hentai!"

"Natsuki is so naïve, you shouldn't say things like this without thinking"

"Baka! I just wanted to eat more of the cake, not to do _things_ with it"

"Natsuki"

"What?"

"Sleep"

"Hai"

The two of them fell asleep after a day full of adventures (well, from Natsuki's side at least)

**THE END**


End file.
